1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to virtualization and more specifically to performing tasks for virtual machines in a virtualized environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual machine is a configuration of resources in a data processing system that operates as an individual computer. For example, the virtual machine may have its own operating system and software that runs applications for the virtual machine using the resources in the data processing system. In this manner, the virtual machine can appear to a user as an individual computer. However, the virtual machine may be one of several virtual machines that use the same resources in the data processing system.
A hypervisor is a layer of software that manages the virtual machine's use of the resources in the data processing system. The hypervisor operates in the data processing system and uses the resources of the data processing system to manage the virtual machine. For example, the hypervisor runs operating systems for the virtual machine. The hypervisor provides the virtual machine with a platform to access the resources. The hypervisor can also control the allocation of resources to a virtual machine. Overall, the hypervisor manages the virtualization of the resources providing a virtualized environment for the virtual machine.
As a virtual machine performs operations using the resources, tasks may need to be performed for the virtual machine. For example, applications of the virtual machines using the resources may need to be migrated from one data processing system to another data processing system. Because the hypervisor manages the virtual machine's use of the resources, this type of task is often performed by the hypervisor. The hypervisor performs tasks for the virtual machines using the resources of the data processing system. The use of the resources to perform the task for the virtual machine affects the availability of the resources in the data processing system.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and system, which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.